Odd Duo
by Whimsical warrior
Summary: a new girl at school and it seems that they are becoming fast friends and a little more on odds end. Will Xana's symbol freak out odd away from his love or will he freak her out first.


I looked up at the impressive Kadic academy. Several months ago I received an acceptance letter to the most prestigious academy in the world minus Einstein school for the gifted that is. I'd be sent there next year if I passed the IQ test here at the end of the year. I wasn't worried I never made an academic error in my life and I don't study either it gives me more time to do extracurricular activities. I am currently a black belt in taijutsu, karate, and kung fu. I am currently practicing tai chi. I am the top of my class in gymnastics and figure skating. As I stepped out of the car I was greeted by the principle. "You must be the new student. I am Mr. Delma the Principle. A Ms. Brown I presume." He said looking me over. I chose to wear a black shoulder less long-sleeved shirt, a emerald green knee length skirt with black leggings, combat boots, silver dangle earrings, a black chocker concealing the scars on my neck, and fingerless fighter style gloves also black. I had all black makeup from eye shadow to lipstick. My long curly blonde hair had several black highlights running through it a couple even in my bangs. I nodded.

"Very well please follow me." He said picking up my trunk. I followed him to the dorm building or what I presume was the dorm building. After going up two flights of stairs we stopped at a seemingly random door. The principle opened the door with a small key. Once he did he handed the key to me and dragged my suitcase in for me. "This key will open your dorm room but nothing else." He said as I attached it to the hook on my choker. He passed me 2 papers looking at it, it appeared to be my schedule and map. You don't have your first class until tomorrow so please feel free to explore the campus until then. I just smiled and nodded. As soon as he left I dug through my trunk and brought out the watch I made after the accident last year and attached it to my wrist. That done I grabbed a book and went to the school yard. I felt like being surrounded by nature right now.

* * *

I sat outside fully absorbed in my Sherlock Holmes novel. ignorant to the chattering and whisperings about me. That is until a shadow blocked my light. Looking up I noticed a blonde boy dressed completely in purple and pink and yellow. heck there was even purple in his hair. I couldn't help looking at him was just so funny. I felt the stirrings of laughter bubble up into my throat but no sound escaped. "Um are you alright." The boy said. OMG his voice was the perfect blend of female and male he'd make the perfect transvestite. with that thought I started snorting. When I finally calmed down enough I noticed he looked a little anger. Not wanting him to be angry I typed in what I was thinking into my watch.

_OMG do you even look at what you put on you have such girly clothes. You'd make a lovely transvestite!_

I giggled watching him get all flustered. "I will have you know I am not girly this is the latest in male fashion." I giggled again.

_So cute you get flustered so easy. How about you show me around handsome. And to apologize I'll give you my desert tonight._

"Well if you insist milady you really made no better to show you around or give your deserts to. But don't worry no desert shall be wasted on my watch." He offered his hand to me and I took it. He'd make the perfect clothes model. giggling I latched onto his arm as he led me to the cafeteria.

* * *

That night I planned out the outfit I was going to make while getting measurements for Odd's outfit I was going to make him.

_What's your favorite color?_ I typed after finishing up his measurments. _I personally think you would look good in sapphire._

"But my favorite color is purple." I smiled. _I'll put purple accents on it then._

"Okay just don't make me look girly."

I frowned but shrugged off the hurt.

_I'll have your clothes for tomorrow. You'll wear them for me promise?_

"Uh sure just hand them to me before class and I'll put them on then. I just realized something you never told me your name."

_Nicole_

"See ya Nicole." As he left the room the plug outlet exploded and a dark cloud of smoke drifted towards me. I would've screamed if I could but with no voice nothing came out.

* * *

Odd POV

the next day

I smiled at Nicole as she gave me a new outfit it was actually pretty good it was sapphire gold and purple flames along the bottom of the shirt and pants and black sleeves and legs. I smiled at it and immediately put it on it was a little tight but not too tight. When I came out she was holding some things. I looked at them questioningly.

_for your friends._

I smiled and tucked them under my arm. Ulrich already left for class so I was gonna deliver them to Ulrich. Smiling I waved goodbye. Was this thing getting tighter?

* * *

I collapsed in pain just before I could give Ulrich his hat. I'm glad I didn't cause I just realized something the clothes were possessed by Xana if I had given it to him he would have likely had his head explode. Right now I was collapsed against the wall of the computer room. Everyone else was in lyoko while Jeremy was trying to find away to get the clothes off of me so we wouldn't need to return to the past. Right now he was trying to cut it off of me. Which wasn't working because of it's density. The only other option was to cause wrinkles vea steam. I only knew that was because Nicole was going on and on about how to keep clothes looking their best. One of the things was to avoid steam as much as possible to prevent wrinkles. We didn't have anything that would cause steam. And I don't think I could crawl all the way to the boiler room. The more I moved in this suit the tighter it got. Unfortunately breathing counted as moving. Soon I won't be able to breath at all. I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Opening my eyes I noticed Nicole standing over me Xana symbol in her eyes and hat in her hands. I relaxed when my clothes stopped tightening and Nicole collapsed ontop of me. I heard Jeremy call out, "Return to the past now." We were suddenly enveloped in a white light.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Hey Odd I made a last minute adjustment to your outfit._

Nicole's watch said as I opened the door. I blinked instead of the outfit being flame design it was lightning and xana eye. I shifted uneasily not knowing what that could mean. Does she remember?

"Um where did you come up with the idea for the eye."

_It came to me in a dream._

I sighed and dragged the outfit on. The purple and gold lightning covered every part of the black cloth except for the ruby and saphire eye on the back. It was my usual cut to. When I stepped out of the room a flash of a camera caught me off guard and I stumbled. I saw her giggle.

_would you like to be a model for the fashion show I asked the principle if I could put together._

Once I gained my balance, "when did you ask him you got here yesterday."

_I asked him after you went to your dorm during lunch._

Okay, "Hey do you mind if I get you a few more models." I saw her blink twice before nodding smiling.

_I need 7 models Odd. I was going to hold auditions for the models this friday it's all about the looks afterall._

"Well then I'll just introduce you to my friends first." I smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

later at lunch

"na uh no way. I won't do it." Shouted Yumi. gathering the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. I was shoving food down my throat hand over fist so the outburst made me choke.

"Come on Yumi modeling won't be that bad." I said once I cleared my windpipe. I looked over at Nicole's currently untouched peice of cake. "You gonna finish that."

She just smiled and cut it in half giving me the bigger peice.

"I don't care what you say Odd my parents wouldn't let me."

_You could always be the announcer I can't I'm just going to be the make up artist for the event._

"But what about Jeremy he should have something to do for the event." I said before realizing my mistake. "Sorry Jer but your just not model material what with your glasses and all."

_I already have a position ready for him Odd._

"Well in that case I guess I'll take that position. But I'm curious what part to you have for Jeremy."

"Yes I'm curious by the sound of it you have everything figured out."

_Well..._

* * *

Nicole

3 weeks later

I finished decorating Sissy's face. She was wearing a pink long sleeved dress that went down to her thighs several slashes of purple were seen throughout the design she wore it with white stockings and pink wedges. I put pink glimmery eyeshadow and plumping violet lipstick. She wore a white headband. Emily was behind her wearing a buttercup yellow sundress white and pink bows on were up and down the sides of the dress with yellow and white ribbons in her hair ready to go on next. I could hear the clicks of a camera Jeremy was doing his job well and the lights were shining on the model so herb and nicolas were doing there jobs as well. "Next up would be Emily modeling the summer sun dress." I was already in an outfit it was black with silver bows and stripes. I would of put Yumi in my current outfit. It was a two peice outfit it showed plenty of belly. It was a lace up sleeves kind of top with one shoulder missing with a silver eye on the back. It became the signature for my clothes. I just found it too cool. it was on the back or front of every outfit I created tonight or in some cases just a off the shoulder symbol. The bottom that was different it was silver with 4 tiny black bows on the side it stopped just before the knee it too was lace up the side kind of peice of outfit. I was wearing silver wedges and knee high black socks.

I saw Theo come in with his jacket on his shoulder I gave him a navy green jacket with the eye on the back to show off. He wore a black t-shirt with a white eye on the front and sleeves. He wore black armbands on his biceps. He wore camo pants with an eye on each knee. He wore his everyday sneakers. I smiled and waved him over.

_Good job._

"Well thanks for letting me model. Hey you think you could design some more cool clothes for me the girls are looking at me more than usual." I nodded. Taking off my watch. I wouldn't be using it for the fashion show. "Next is Sissy in the fushia midguard." I walked up to thecurtains and high fived emily as she walked out. A minute later.

"And out final outfit for tonight is our resident fashion designer and make-up artist Nicole Brown modeling Victorian Night. The curtains opened and the spotlight shined in my eyes. I smiled twirling left and right as I walked down the runway doing the occasional pose in Jeremy's direction as he readied the camera to take a picture. "Now that the fashion show is over could everyone please come up front for the judging. Please everyone vote on your favorite outfit." Everyone lined up on stage Ulrich was wearing what I like to call Gloomy Hope. It was white long sleeved shirt with black trim and a black eye symbol on the back a black sun on the front. A pair of black jeans a white eye on the back pocket.

Odd wore what I call Nightly Blaze. It was a completely black outfit covered in gold and purple flame design in random places and an eye on the back in crimson red and black shoes. I had this girl Sam wearing crimson beauty. A red tank top with the black eye symbol on the front. and crimson capris with the eye on the right back pocket she wore elbow length gloves the symbol on the palms and red pumps.

We were all lined up boys on one side girls on the other me in the middle. It wasn't a surprise that my outfit won it was practical and beautiful everyday clothes. Unlike the others. I smiled my favorite won. I walked onto the catwalk . Theo following as his outfit won the male outfits. And we did our final posses back to back at the end of the catwalk as Jeremy snapped a couple more pictures and Yumi announced the end. "And the winning designs for the 1st ever Kadic fashion show is Victorian beauty and midnight brawl. That's it for the fashion show and hope there is a next one have a nice night." Everyone clapped and began leaving.

* * *

Odd

"Nicole I just wanted to tell you... No that won't do it doesn't sound important enough." I mumbled pacing back and forth in front of Nicole's door. "Nicole I've wanted to tell you for awhile now... no that isn't it either."(reminds you of episode 27 with ulrich right?) "Nicole would you-"

_What are you doing pacing outside my door_

"uuuh. Nicole would you like to be my girlfriend?" She seemed startled by this and not 2 second later she shut the door in my face without an explanation. "Nicole?"

* * *

cruel ending huh? leaving you hanging like that. If you don't want it to end like that I suggest adopting the story and adding a bit more character to my character I'm not changing it and I'm not putting up a sequel no matter whatyou ask me. Flames shall be used in the annual bonfire.


End file.
